The Mind Of Entities
by ShieldlessLink
Summary: Paranormal entities have invaded the atmosphere around and inside the IS academy. Its up three young men to stop them. They're each skilled with precision weaponry and types of melee. The people around them aren't aware of the entities. With their friends and family growing more suspicious about what's happening, it's getting harder and harder to explain things. Date A Live/I.S
1. Brief 500 Word Memories

It all started so fast...all of my journeys through the many memories of my friends...whether or not it was a bad memory, or if it was a great one, I still had to repair the broken ones. It was painful to watch the broken memories, as some of them might actually take on the idea of killing somebody, because I might have saved them from a certain time or past. I can't save anybody from the past, due to it altering the future. So say, if I try to save one of my friends parents from death, or one of their friends, it would alter the future, and I can't take the risk of losing somebody close to me. Hey-tow gets angry at me anyways. I can't really see why I should save anybody from death, as the old saying goes, everything happens for a reason. I can't really make out these reasons, or ask Hey-tow anything either. She said it has something to due with the "Natural occurrence of the human discovery".

During my journeys and adventures through these "memories" I was always learning a new skill that one of my friends mastered. It ranged from swordsman skills, to hologram-wielder spells. What I didn't know, was that after all these adventures I bestowed upon, I couldn't use one type of spell or any of my skill outside of the memories until I pulled the "Sword of Memories" out of its pedestal. This was the sword I used during my adventures, but it was fired out of the portal gauge when I returned outside of the Memory Hub. I have absolutely no way of finding it on my own, as I can't venture out and use any of my skill anymore. Thats where my friend Tabane came in. Shes the only one I explained my adventures too, and being the kind of person she is, she believed me. She is currently browsing each country with one of scanner machines for the sword. I can't express how grateful I am to her.

Nobody knows about my adventures accept Tabane. Not even my sister, Chifuyu, or none of my friends either. I just act like I'm weak all the time...even though some tough situations require me to use my unarmed skill, I just don't do it in fear of Hey-tow becoming angry again. That is the reason I lost to Tatenashi when we were training,that,and my lack of motivation during the time. I know many people in the academy Think I'm weak, but I'm not. I want it to stay that way, because I don't want Houki or any of the others to find out about my skill because they would be obsessed with me more then they already are. I know that's going out a bit on the far end, but they all seem like they are in some kind of rivalry between each other, and they always try to hurt each other with their IS, involving me into it as well.

Something came up into my mail today though, it was a letter from one of my closest friends during my middle-school years, Shido Itsuka.


	2. Something Invaluable

He was a great friend, always helping me out with homework, or helping out with other problems. It seems like hes always helping somebody, and I can't help but wonder if he makes anytime for what he does. The thing is, after I left during the 3rd year of middle-school, he just disappeared without a trace, he said he was "going away for a while", but I couldn't find out where he went to save my life. Now that I'm getting a letter from him during my second semester of the 1st year, its a little bazaar. It was usually peaceful at the IS academy, I would do my training, hang out with my friends, and attend class. Though everytime I went back to my dorm-room, there was always Tatenashi trying to persuade me to give her a massage. I didn't mind it, but I didn't want to massage her body because, well...Its not a good idea for a man to massage that kind of body...

**End of Ichika POV**

Ichika entered his room,holding the letter he received delicately. He proceeded over to his bed and sat down, and started to open the envelope. He was eager to see what his friend has sent him, since he hasn't seen him in year or more. Once he opened it, he reached in and pulled out a folded up paper, and unfolded it. He browsed over the letter, and it was very detailed, he must have spent a while writing this.

The note read:

_Dear Ichika,_

_Hey Ichika! I know its been a while, but I got some interesting news from my little sister. She said she found a unidentifiable form of energy while browsing over our town square. Apparently it was pretty serious, but I had to run out of there just in the chance I got...I was late for school, so I didn't get much more of any information. You have no idea what I have been through this past year...I mean, you aren't going to believe me when I tell you in person but, its pretty insane._

_Thats right, I forgot! I am moving to the IS academy tomorrow! Don't worry, I can't pilot any IS or anything. I have no interest anyways, since you can't really use them outside of the school, but that's not the only reason. I've recently been training with a sword, I can't really tell you why, but I just got the feeling that I would need the skill at one time or another. _

_The reason I am transferring to IS academy is because they recently started to offer normal core classes as well, and your probably wondering how I'm getting in, being an all-girls school and all. Well that's where my little sister comes in, she's always getting me out of trouble one way or another. Well...truth be told my sister wants me to transfer there to learn more about the IS, thinking if I can get a energy sample, she would be able to identify the thing we picked up at the town square as one of the IS, But I would think you should leave that in the hands of one of the teachers or staff.  
_

_Hopefully you can pull some strings and I can stay at your dorm, we'd have lots of fun this year!  
_

_Sincerely, Shido Itsuka_

Ichika felt a sudden burst of happiness inside him. His face started to become beaming, and he felt very good for the first time in months...It was probably because he's been in a quarrel of fights with girls for half a year already, it was starting to make him crazy! "Finally! A male student!" he thought to himself, his voice yelling in joy within his mind. He had to tell Chifuyu, since she was the main one that could redirect any student, he'd have to ask Chifuyu to make Tatenashi give up her "Ichika-Crown". The thing is, he doesn't know how she's going to react, she was pretty strong herself after all. He knew that Chifuyu was stronger then Tatenashi,by far almost, and that he was secretly stronger then both of them put together,but that's beside the point.

He got up from his bed, making the sheet crinkled as he lifted himself up off the bed. He folded up the letter and slid it into his pocket. He was always wearing the same IS academy uniform, so the pockets and over-shirt are always the same. He liked it nonetheless, it was comfy. He proceeded to open his door and head down the hallway connecting the dorms to the classrooms. It was a special day today, everybody had free time to do whatever they liked, because today was the day before the second semester. He remembered that Chifuyu usually spent most of her time in the observant control room with Yamada. Since there were many IS battles going on at the time anyways, he decided to look there. He walked out the door that connected a patio like walkway with one decently sized house at the end of it. He stepped upon the brown porch like entrance, and knocked on the door.

"Eh-Who is it?" he heard the familiar voice of his teacher, Yamada.

"It's Ichika! I have a question, is Chifuyu in ther-" before he could finish saying his last word, Chifuyu opened the door and glared at him. She was wearing her normal uniform as always, looking like a businesswoman dressed up for some kind of Apocalypse.

"What do you want at a time like this, shouldn't you be having fun with that little flock of yours?" she said. She was obviously in the middle of something, otherwise she would be happy to receive any questions from Ichika, well, at least that's what he thought.

"W-What do you mean little flock?" he asked. She grunted and started to walk back inside, and waved her hand weakly back at herself, signaling him to come inside. There was the normal over-analyzer and observing t.v type cameras set up in the middle of the room. Of course there was the main camera that her and Yamada always watched to observe battles and techniques, as well as unidentifiable IS. That seemed to be happening more and more as time went by, IS appearing out of nowhere, supposedly made by Tabane.

"I mean, where are all your little girlfriends at? Aren't they usually following you around?" she asked, teasingly.

"T-They are not my girlfriends! T-They are just friends, that's it! Why do you enjoy teasing me so much anyways?" he asked. Chifuyu smirked a bit when he said this, she enjoyed teasing him because he would overreact so much, and that made her laugh on the inside.

"Who says I'm teasing you, I might be telling you the truth." she replied with a face like a cobra, it was bad to be in a argument with Chifuyu, since it would almost always be one-sided.

"Well, it isn't the truth at that's it, but this isn't why I came here anyways!" he said with an aggravated tone.

"Well, why did you come here, Ichika?" Yamada asked.

"Well I got a letter from Shido, don't you remember him Chifuyu?" he asked, resentfully.

"Yes, I recall one of your many friends little faces that always popped up during my working hours...you were all annoying." she said.

Ichika frowned, reached into his pocket and pulled out the letter he folded up just before arriving here. He unfolded it, and handed it to Chifuyu. She took it from his hand and started to browse over it. Her eyes were widened when she read it...and she dropped it onto the ground. She was backing up quickly, and eventually fell to the ground, but was still awake. Yamada got up and proceeded quickly over to her, and helped her up. Ichika was dumbfounded by this.

"Chifuyu! Whats wrong with you? Was there something in that letter?!" Ichika questioned, worriedly. They all heard a static sound coming from somewhere inside the room, it took them a bit to suppress it, but it was coming from the letter itself.

"I-It changed while I was reading it...T-The letters changed while I was reading them..H-How the hell did that happen.." she started muttering to herself, loudly enough for both Yamada and Ichika to hear. He picked up the letter, static sound still emitting from it, he was completely frozen in fear at what it said...

**I've provided a link to the sound that the static gave out. Add this onto " YouTube - watch?v=u58_0A7EMLM " In the address bar to access the video.  
**


	3. Why

**The reason that chapters haven't been added yet:**

**I've wrote 5 chapters more of the story already, I just have to upload them. My plan is to finish the story and then upload all the chapters. The thing is,this is going to be an on-going story. Sort of like a show. I will upload them tomorrow.  
**


End file.
